<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nap by unlockthelore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685636">Nap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlockthelore/pseuds/unlockthelore'>unlockthelore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Affections Touching Across Time [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Rin (InuYasha), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlockthelore/pseuds/unlockthelore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking from an impromptu nap with their twins, Sesshomaru and Rin talk for a brief moment of mindful appreciation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru &amp; Towa &amp; Setsuna (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Affections Touching Across Time [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>[ Timeline Notes ]</b> In this, Towa and Setsuna are six years old.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Nap</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one time, silence would have been a comfort to Sesshomaru. It was easy, if not lonely and somewhat fruitless, to drift about the world alone with only his thoughts and nature’s symphony to fill the void. Nevertheless, regardless of how his father’s allies viewed it — a waste of time or mere dalliances, the days he spent traveling with Jaken and A-Un, then later crossing paths with Rin were treasured memories. He’d grown more in the years chasing Naraku than he had in centuries spent cleaving through enemy after enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that fell after a battle couldn’t bring him as much solace as his companions.  It didn’t fill him with as much joy as Rin and Jaken’s cheer, or listening to their idle bickering. It didn’t give him as much purpose as the first time he heard his daughters’ cry and saw Rin’s tired smile as she nudged him to hold them, wrenching him from his thoughts and into the visceral moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was incomparable to now, basking in his daughters’ laughter echoing off the walls of what’d been his childhood home. A castle that’d once been imposing and deathly still come to life with the pair running circles around his legs. Towa reaching for the fur tossed over Setsuna’s shoulder, nearly tripping and catching herself with staggering steps and wheeling arms. Setsuna looking back at her sister, hands outstretched to help catch her until Towa recovered and their chasing began anew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin, stately and poised as she could be, tossing a grin over her shoulder at him as she breezed past and scooped the girls up in her arms. Their squirming no match for her. Small voices crying out for their father to save them from their mother’s tyranny. Rin rubbing her cheek against Towa then Setsuna’s, their protests dissolving into giggling laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost picturesque. Sunlight filtered through the shoji washing over them in a gentle golden haze. Sesshomaru wanted to step forward. Be part of this moment with them. But he stood in place and watched as Rin tipped her head back, basking in the sunlight with her eyes closed and sun kissed skin swathed in light. She set the girls down, her hair obscuring her eyes from view until she stood in a flourish of pleated skirts and long billowing sleeves almost covering her hands. Opening her arms to him, fingers curled once then twice, beckoning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshomaru tipped his head to one side then approached, almost coming nose to nose with her as he leant down, allowing her to hold his face between the soft comfort of her palms. Rin’s eyes crinkled at the corners when she smiled and Sesshomaru felt his heart pulse. Eyes widening slightly when her lips brushed against his cheek in a soft peck. Lifting his hand, he reached for her but she slipped through his fingers before he could take hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fluid as water, she danced out of his grasp, her dark hair whipping around and trailing after her, orange pleated skirts swelled with air and circled around her in a tempest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin was a storm given shape and broke the echoing quiet with booming laughter and terribly bright smiles. Calling for him to join them in a siren’s song, reminding that his feet weren’t anchored to the ground despite how stuck he felt. Wanting to simply bask in the moment and commit it to memory Sesshomaru found, wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alas, duty called to him and he shared a longing glance with Rin. Her honey-brown eyes closing in acceptance, a gentle smile dousing him in cooling relief as she herded the girls close to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the girls’ discontent when she told them he couldn’t join them right away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For someone to earnestly want him by their side was unusual. To be in his presence with no ulterior motive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet the longing glances they gave him as Rin led them away by the hand were too genuine for him to disregard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Offering only a curt nod and a lingering look before he turned away, resolute to finish the meeting with his council as quickly as possible. Any doubts of Rin’s estimates and considerations would be brushed aside, regardless of their protests at his conflicting interests. While she was his wife, the lands were his father’s and now his own, and one day — his daughters’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never allow harm to come to their interests, and neither would she. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say otherwise would be an insult to his wife’s character and <em>that</em> he would <strong>never</strong> allow.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The meeting dragged on for much longer than Sesshomaru would have liked, and while he should have reveled in the quiet halls and lack of ranting yōkai, he wanted a specific sort of noise. Jaken had grown a little wiser in his recent years of service and upon crossing paths with him, immediately directed to the study Sesshomaru shared with Rin without a word. Sesshomaru hummed, ignoring Jaken’s relieved sigh as he passed by, seeking out the trails of energy left by his daughters wandering at their mother’s heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding open the door to their study, disappointment coupled with fondness at the sight of Rin lying beneath a shroud of their daughter’s sleeping forms and a half-buried scroll helplessly trapped beneath Towa’s leg. Rin’s dark hair fanned out across the floor, arms braced over Setsuna and Towa’s back as they curled at her sides. Towa’s fist jammed beneath Rin’s chin while Setsuna did her best to bury her face in her mother’s shoulder. Silently, Sesshomaru stepped inside and slid the door shut, careful not to disturb his wife and daughters as he took a seat near the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunbeams cut diagonally through the windows, cresting over his head with lingering warmth and bathing them in an almost dream-like haze. It was still quiet. Yet, listening to their gentle breaths and sleep-wrought murmurings, Sesshomaru felt at peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds drifted into minutes and minutes into what could have been hours. The silent calm broken by a tug to his sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshomaru opened one eye, glancing down at Towa staring up at him with wide-eyed curiosity. Setsuna standing behind her sister, fist balled and rubbing against a closed eye. With a sideways glance, Rin was still fast asleep but now Setsuna’s fur was draped over her in a makeshift blanket. Their youngest’s daughters expression, cool and steady, showed little of the kindness she gave to her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>She’s much like you. Quiet words, loud actions.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Rin had a point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother is resting,” Sesshomaru said, lifting his arm to allow Towa to tumble into his lap with Setsuna perching on his knee after her sister settled in a mess of flailing limbs narrowly catching the daiyōkai in the chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Towa flashed an apologetic grin, that was far more pleading than remorseful. “Can we go outside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not raining today,” Setsuna added, patting his fur lightly. “Can we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing up at Rin as she slept, the choice was obvious. If the girls ran rampant inside they would eventually wake her, and it <em>was </em>a nice day. After a moment of deliberation in which two golden-eyed children squirmed and tugged at his sleeves, Sesshomaru hummed affirmatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Towa cheered loudly, Sesshomaru’s eyebrow raised when she clamped her hands over her mouth with wide eyes fixated on Rin in horror. A tense pause broken by their mother’s gentle breathing eased the girls’ racing heartbeats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, Towa,” Setsuna shushed, climbing off Sesshomaru’s knee and skipping over the few books left strewn about on the ground. Her sister hot on her heels though grumbling at the scolding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am being quiet,” Towa hissed in a low whisper, sticking her tongue out when Setsuna turned back to her with a sharp glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting until the girls were out in the halls racing toward their room, Sesshomaru stood and picked up a blanket folded neatly beneath three small pillows on the bottom shelf of a small cabinet. Undoing it and glancing over the embroidered flowers impassively, he glanced down at Rin’s dozing form then laid it over her. Her brows furrowed and he hesitated. Exhaling through his nose when her forehead smoothed out and she curled beneath the blanket. Leaning down enough to brush a whispered kiss against her crown, the sight of her lips curled at the corners left him with a feeling warmer than sunshine. Three quick strides across the room and a light tremble as the door slid rattled in its frame allowed him to hear the girls’ bickering carrying down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wonderful if not common sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment to guide them both to calm down and relinquish their grudge against one another for almost waking Rin. A moment longer for them to find what toys they wanted to bring with them only to abandon them to Sesshomaru’s confusion. Insisting there were other things to do as they pulled him by the hand, the disparity in their sizes against his own making their efforts in moving him almost comical. Still, he followed after them without much of a fight and tipped his head back to feel the wind against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls took off in a blur of movement once the entirety of the fields was laid out before them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trailing behind, Sesshomaru tucked his hands in his sleeves as he watched Towa and Setsuna race through the open field, carefully avoiding the flowers lying in a wreath around the roots of a towering cedar as they climbed up the dampened wood. Rain hung heavily in the atmosphere, the air humid and thick with each breath. A lukewarm breeze slipping through the openings of his sleeves and rustling the leaves overhead, glistening a pale gold beneath amber sunbeams. Sesshomaru eases his hands from his sleeves, tipping his head back to watch as Towa swung her feet to and fro, reaching up to grasp Setsuna’s hand to pull herself up higher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unease quickly stamped out as he watched the girls help one another higher and higher, careful to keep an eye on them in case any of the branches proved unsteady. He sighed gently. Their habit of climbing reminded him far too much of Rin. Even with all she’d experienced, her habits were the same. Removing her shoes only to climb into trees or tumble through the grass on a whim. Never a quiet moment to be found in her presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile tugged at his lips as he heard Setsuna’s laughter, a gentle ringing reminding him of tolling bells. Like him, she seldom laughed or cracked a smile but Towa’s own cheerful words were infectious just as Rin’s smile was compelling. It was humbling. How close to them their children could be and how different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remaining close enough to catch either of them should they fall, the girls tired themselves out running about the field and tumbling through the grass. Towa, tugging at Sesshomaru’s hand, urged him to give chase after her. Their laughter carried on the breeze as he followed at a leisurely pace. Giving them enough time to run ahead before he closed the distance, scooping Towa beneath his arm and hiking Setsuna up on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clouds covered the sun as the afternoon rolled on, both girls beckoning him over to the cedar they climbed and nestling close to his sides. Vaguely, Sesshomaru recalled one of Rin’s talks. Her lament of uncomfortable quiet and how his own was purposeful — easy — and delightful. Glimpsing his daughters as they began to doze off, covered and practically swaddled in his fur, he wondered if he was too quiet for them or did they share their mother’s belief that his silence was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshomaru felt it was too late to ask them. Quiet snores emanating from Towa, her fist balled loosely and pressed against Sesshomaru’s shoulder while her other hand was caught between Setsuna’s own. His younger daughter curled up on her side with her own fur tucked over her shoulders, the tie of her ponytail loose, black rivulets with a single fleck of white obscuring her face from view. Sesshomaru’s fingers twitched, hesitant as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, laying his hand atop her head to ease her stirring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt strange. He never truly slept on his own. Only lingered somewhere between barely resting and alertness. Prepared to strike should anyone deign to challenge him. Yet, each night, he found himself dozing off to the sound of Rin’s heartbeat or her sonorous humming. Long past chasting himself for showing ‘weakness’ when he awoke well-rested and to the sight of his wife’s smiling face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it was considered weak to find peace in his daughters’ presence, then perhaps, for a <em>moment </em>— he could allow it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshomaru wasn’t sure when it happened but he opened his eyes at the sound of sifting grass, his nose twitching and tension easing at the familiar scent. His eyes barely opened when he heard the quiet sigh, the sky and its clouds blurred around the crystal image of Rin looming over him with a gentle smile. She almost seemed like a vision. Particles of light drifted around her, tinting her dark hair a soft shade of brown, honey-brown eyes flecked with gold and crinkled at the corners mirroring the widened crooked smile showing a sliver of teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze lingered on her lips. Attempting to understand how that smile remained the same though she had changed over the years. Small hands tugged at his nagajuban’s <sup>[ 1 ]</sup> folds and he glanced down at Setsuna who’d shifted sometime during his lapse in wakefulness, now curled up on the right side of his chest with fistfuls of the white undergarment in hand, her legs half-buried beneath his fur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slight tip of his head alerting him to Towa’s fist tucked beneath his chin as she sprawled out across his side, her other balled hand resting at his collar. One leg haphazardly stuck out of the fur surrounding her while the other was buried in it. Lying on her stomach and snoring raucously without a care in the world. Sesshomaru was almost amused. For all of her griping about never being able to lay a hand on him in training. She found the composure in her sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking a break?” Rin asked amusedly, her voice cutting through his rolling thoughts as she crouched down beside them, the sun-glossed haze around her eased enough that he could make out night’s approach in amber and gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Mm.” Sesshomaru glanced up at Rin as she moved closer, grateful to see the tiredness in her eyes was gone. She deserved peace no matter how fleeting. Her energy evened out to its usual calming ebb and flow, sidling next to his own in a way that made his chest feel full with very breath. “You needed to rest and they wanted to be outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Affection warmed her eyes, hooded and centered entirely upon him. “Is that so?” She asked, drawing out the words with a little smile and a knowing look that <em>almost</em> made him avert his eyes. Somedays he forgot how perceptive she could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The birds crowed off in the distance, seeming to have returned to their nest now that the girls weren’t scaling the tree branches. Rin’s hand cutting across his sight, fingers brushing a few smears of dirt from Towa’s reddened cheeks. “Towa’s started running more often, I see,” she snickered, plucking a leaf from Setsuna’s hair.“And climbing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They both have,” Sesshomaru murmured, watching Rin turn the leaf over in her fingers before setting it between her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned it over with a lazy flick of her tongue, a small glimmer of jealousy writhing in Sesshomaru’s chest as he watched her repeat it a few more times. Quickly putting the thought of out mind. Jealous of a <em>leaf</em> of all things. Glancing up to meet her gaze, he pointedly looked away when he realized he was caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Did you chase them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reality set upon him as Rin’s fingers brushed against his cheek, treading a familiar path along the marks on his skin. No one would dare to touch him so flippantly. Yet she caressed and admired him with deft fingers and keen eyes, almost insatiable in how many times her fingers dragged along their chosen path. Sesshomaru hummed throatily, allowing himself to lean into her touch, eyes half-lidded as he inhaled her scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The forest, musty old books, ink, her paints, flowers both wild and those grown in her garden, dried herbs, spice, honey, ocean spray, their daughters, Jaken, his mother, and himself. There were a number of scents all wrapped up into one but it was Rin. And he could have spent the entirety of the remaining afternoon picking out new ones and that one truth wouldn’t change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for letting me sleep a bit longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was much softer, pleasant and genial, as if she were singing. Or perhaps it was because he found her voice soothing. Even when she called his name, it was sweet and melodic on her tongue. Comfortable in a way he couldn’t find the words for. Leaning entirely against her palm, his lips grazed the crook of her thumb, eyelids heavy as he looked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…You needed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin’s brows furrowed, lips pursed as if posed to argue. But they both knew the truth. She took her duties quite seriously but she hadn’t had a break since the seasons’ change. It was why they left their true home — a lodge overlooking the sea from Mount Sakurajima’s peak or at least that’s what the priestess Kagome said it was called in her time. Handling affairs swiftly and letting the girls play with their grandmother did put a smile on Rin’s face thankfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I know,” she relented with a sigh, easing him from his thoughts as she  knelt in the grass and cradled the back of Setsuna’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These little ones have a lot of energy,” she said with a titter of pride, combing her fingers through Setsuna’s dark hair, the single white lock wound around her little finger. “I told you when they started running we’d be done for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshomaru huffed. The idea of him being beaten by his daughters’ excitement was ludicrous, Rin’s sly sidelong glance telling that he’d fallen for her trap and he rolled his eyes in response. Glancing down when he felt the beginnings of Towa’s squirming, soft noises stirring grunts and whines from Setsuna. Adjusting his fur around them and brushing his fingers through Towa’s hair, her distress gradually eased into contentment leading Setsuna back into the vestiges of sleep alongside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve mastered the art  of calming our daughters,” Rin whispered, her head propped up on a balled fist, eyes alight with joy and some unreadable emotion Sesshomaru couldn’t put to mind. “Mm, I’m a little jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> What would she have to be jealous over? <em>Mastering </em>this, as she put it, wasn’t easy. His hands weren’t made to cater to children and he’d hardly known how to hold her without a bit of guidance. While Rin took to child-care easily, citing her time spent with Kaede aiding in child births and her travels as reference. Still she seemed natural. Knowing what they needed, cooling their frustration with her songs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin seemed to take his silence as curiosity, flicking a finger toward him. “It looks comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a moment to understand what she meant until she poked his fur. A slight shiver rolling down his spine in a wave, though he dared not let himself quake in front of her. Not out of fear, to his surprise. Simply to avoid her teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughtfully. Sesshomaru glanced over the thick white mass and arched a brow. Towa and Setsuna seemed content within it, even though the latter had her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… It  does?” He asked after a moment of hesitation, glancing at Rin to see her staring up the tree as a squirrel scampered up the dampened wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” she mumbled, a distant absence to her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious. Looking down at their daughters then to her, he shifted slightly. Enough to ease Setsuna closer to her sister and free his left arm, Rin glancing toward him inquisitively as he tipped his head toward the empty space. Recognition dawned in half-mooned eyes, a sort of reverence to her smile as she sat upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sesshomaru…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could practically hear the half-hearted protest. Something along the lines of him not having to do this or that she was fine. Even if he couldn’t convey it, he wanted this moment with her and them. The girls were fast asleep and Rin seemed set to drop off into slumber at any moment. He’d rather they were all comfortable, and where was better than his embrace?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long moment of gazing at one another, Rin conceded and shuffled downward then eased into the crook of his arm. His hand settling comfortably at her back and pulling her closer. A soft gasp and silverylaugh ringing in his ear as she nestled her head against the hollow of his throat. His fur tucked around her middle, warm breath dancing along the curve of his jaw when she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is soft..” she hummed contentedly, patting his chest twice over his heart. Sesshomaru squeezed her shoulder in response, half-wondering if she could feel his pulse racing. “Are you sure about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was deepening, a sure sign she was drifting off to sleep, if the kiss to the side of his neck wasn’t. He allowed a small smile hidden in her hair. Squeezing her shoulder again in response, a quiet hum her consent, cuddling closer to with one of her legs thrown over his own. Listening to her quiet murmurings as her hand trailed from his chest to Setsuna’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s hunting in her sleep again,” Rin mused softly, thumbing across Setsuna’s fur. “And Towa..really,  I’m not sure. Fighting, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshomaru snorted. Without a doubt. His eldest was nothing short of a fighter, spitfire condensed into a tiny form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked slowly, looking down at Rin. She moved slightly. Looking up at him with a soft smile and admiring eyes, making it almost impossible for him to argue. There were some moments he wasn’t convinced that fatherhood was something he was capable of. He could be too quiet, seem distant, less words and more action. A creeping concern that his daughters would grow to resent him constantly lingering at the back of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how could he argue with that smile?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good mother...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin’s eyes widened slightly, a look of surprise darkened with contemplation etched in wonder. “I’m not sure of that..” she sighed, casting a glance at the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rarely did Sesshomaru press such force into his words. Often times he didn’t have to as his point was communicated seamlessly through expressions or presence. But, he wouldn’t tolerate anyone speaking ill of her, even if it was herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin glances at him, seeming to weigh his words as her gaze flicked across his face lingering somewhere below his nose. Carefully as if he would break, she palmed his cheek and grazed his marks with the pad of her thumb. Softened skin with a faint roughness, perfumed with a flowery scent and thin cuts from pages daring to harm her whilst turning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have so much faith in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshomaru almost scoffed. How could he not? His eyes softened and he leant against her hand. “As you do in me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She arched a brow at that, snorting derisively. “Well of course I do, y—” Sesshomaru arched a brow, amused by the perplexed then astonished look on her face before she seemed to settle on indigence. “<em>You</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he were to accept her compliments it would be on his own terms, none else. Although if he were honest, she was cute puffing her cheeks in agitation. He hummed, tipping his head enough to press a kiss to her palm. The creeping upset immediately assuaged as he guided her head to lie on his chest. Rin’s hand returning to his chest, laying heavily on his heart as she melted into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was fairly often she did this but only when she was truly comfortable and her guard lowered. Strong and imposing, thoughtful and tricky, Rin’s guard kept her alive but like this when she melted into him — almost instinctively — it was as if she was giving him permission. Allowing him to see her vulnerable, to protect her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hugged her a bit tighter, earning a somewhat louder hum of content and her nose brushing against his neck with a whispered kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest,” he mumbled, watching her quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arm draped over his chest, crossing Setsuna’s back, hand lying on Towa’s. A murmured word of affection tucked neatly alongside others in his chest as she dozed off. Their quiet breaths, gentle murmurings and heartbeats welcomed sounds as Sesshomaru gazed up at the sky and allowed himself to smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, Lore here!</p><p>A little bit of a precursor here before I jump into talking about Nap. I'm trying out a new writing schedule to keep from burn out by posting on <b>Mondays</b> and <b>Fridays</b>. Hopefully, that helps with my work ethic and keeping content shelling out for your enjoyment and mine.  Thank you so much everyone who has read my work thus far and all the comments and kudos you've given me. I hope that you've enjoyed my writing as much as I have with trying to piece together this world painted out in my head.</p><p>With that being said, onto the post-writing.</p><p>Nap came from seeing a drawing on Twitter of Sesshomaru bundling the girls up as infants. I can't recall exactly where I saw it but I'm sure someone out there knows what I'm talking about. Anyhow, I like writing Sesshomaru and in his innermost thoughts because he thinsk and perceives <i>a lot</i> more than what he says. It also makes me think of how much he weighs on himself that we don't exactly see. Not to say that his actions are justified and the like because of his internal turmoil but I always wondered what was going on in that head of his. Anyhow, the way he views Rin and her affections is sweet. While Rin is very much capable of taking care of herself, there are still those emotional parts of her that are vulnerable and while she doesn't need his protection or guidance - she allows him to help her just as he lets her be closer to him.</p><p>It's a lot of back and forth between them that's emphasized in how they treat Towa and Setsuna. While both of their girls aren't as emotionally stunted as Sesshomaru, Setsuna's demeanor coming out of mimicking her father somewhat, they are both unafraid to ask for affection or make noise. Growing up as relatively carefree children with loving parents that try to accomodate them despite their personal hang-ups. I think what got me the most out of this was that Sesshomaru <i>wanted</i> to be with them. He likes hearing them, likes knowing they're alive, and that he's not alone.</p><p>And in the end, while it's quiet. He's comforted by their presence. </p><p>A call back to Rin's constant repeatings that she hates silence but she understands it because she's come to accept there's a purpose for it. </p><p>Anyway guys, I'm glad that you read this far, and if you're interested in the Research Notes at the bottom, please check them out. I love learning more while I'm writing and I'm excited to see what else I can offer. As always, you can find me on Tapas, Twitter, Tumblr, Pillowfort, and FFN at <b>unlockthelore</b>. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading. </p><p>  <b><br/><span class="u">Research Notes</span><br/></b></p><p><b>[ 1 ]</b> A nagajuban is a long kimono worn underneath the outer garments of a kimono to help keep it clean by preventing contact with skin. Only the collar shows from the kimono and are usually either colorful and patterned or subtle. Usually allows for wearing striking colors, somewhat similar to an undershirt.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>